


Headcannons and Story Ideas

by AnnaDaFujoshi



Category: Assassination Classroom, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDaFujoshi/pseuds/AnnaDaFujoshi
Summary: Just some small things or ideas I think of randomly.
Kudos: 3





	Headcannons and Story Ideas

What if Deku had a surgery that implanted small very small magnets in his arm that would connect too his gloves so his bones would somehow stay together. Whenever he used One For All to much.


End file.
